Never Alone
by big-smiles-all-around
Summary: EO. Are some things genetic? Elliot clears it up with Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: I might add a few more chapters. Maybe one or two. Please ignore the mistakes. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

Olivia was lying on her couch when she heard someone knock at her door. 

"Who's there?" She questioned.

"You best friend in the world" Elliot replied.

"Really? It's Casey?" Olivia opened her door and looked at the hurt expression on Elliot's face.

"Well I guess I'll have to go eat all this ice-cream by myself." Elliot went to turn away when Olivia grabbed his arm.

"You know I love you, right?" She pouted.

"Yeah whatever" Elliot walked in Olivia's apartment and gave her a quick kiss.

She reached for the ice cream and he pulled it away. She seductively smiled at him and put her hands on his chest. She nibbled his ear and he moaned.

"Just take the damn ice cream. Your mean you know that?" Elliot groaned and grabbed two bowls. They sat eating ice cream and watching T.V until 12:00.

"Elliot. I need to talk to you." Olivia suddenly turned serious.

"What's wrong?" When Olivia didn't reply he turned her head so she would look at him. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me"

She mumbled something that Elliot couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm…we're…you…I'm pregnant." Olivia turned her head and intently looked at her toes.

"Really? Honey that's amazing. Aren't you happy?"

"What if I'm a bad mother? What if it's genetic?"

"It's not. I believe in you. If you believe in yourself than you'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole way. Holding your hand. I promise I won't let go."

Olivia smiled and they kissed passionately. "So, you want some more ice cream?" Elliot asked.

Olivia just laughed and smiled. "Ice cream sounds great, with a side of Elliot." She laughed at her own thought and went to retrieve her ice cream from Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: It's really short and I have no idea where I'm going with it but I'll think of something. Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

9 months later… 

"Elliot! I hope you know that I'm going to shoot you! Once I get YOUR damn kid outta me!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot laughed. "It's your kid too. Liv just relax. I love you."

Olivia whipped her head around. "I. Hate. You" She spat each word out.

The doctor looked up and started talking to Olivia. "Okay one more push and that should be it. You'll be holding your beautiful baby before you know it."

Olivia gave one last push and smiled when she heard the wonderful sound of her baby cry.

"Okay here is your little…boy" The doctor handed the baby to him.

"Hey Liv. What do you want to name him?" Elliot smiled.

Liv smiled at her son. "Ethan Jacob Stabler"

"It's perfect." Elliot smiled and kissed Liv's forehead than Ethan's.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled and looked at her special gift form god.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: It's short and fluffy! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

4 years later… 

"Ethan…we are going to kick mommy's and Aunt Casey's butts right?" Elliot said to his son.

"Yeah Daddy!" Ethan yelled and took the baseball from his Dad.

"You wish!" Casey said and smiled. She got up to the base and watched as Elliot helped Ethan throw the baseball. She took a sing at it and knocked it out of the park.

Olivia started laughing and her and Casey did their victory dance.

"Daddy! You messed it up!" Ethan yelled.

Elliot smiled. "What?"

"You made us lose" Ethan said with his toothless grin. He looked just like his father except for his eyes and smile.

Casey started laughing. "Yeah Elliot! How dare you make him lose to a bunch of girls." Olivia laughed and picked Ethan up.

"Lets go get something to eat," She said and they all walked off together.

Later that night…

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in bed laughing and talking.

"Remember the time that Fin got John to believe that he was gay? John wouldn't go near him for the rest of the week. I didn't think he would actually do it and I lost 20 bucks in that bet."

Olivia started laughing. "Good times"

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "Have I thanked you lately?"

"For?" She asked.

"Being yourself. Giving me a beautiful child and being an amazing wife and mother." Elliot stroked Olivia's cheek.

"Your so sexy when you say things like that" Olivia smiled and nibbled on Elliot's ear. Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's neck and trailed kisses on every inch of her body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: It's short and cute. I hope you like it. Thanks and Enjoy! P.S: I'm going camping today and wont be able to update for a few days! Sorry!  
**

* * *

5 years later… 

"Mom!" Ethan yelled and ran into his parent's room.

"Uggg" Elliot said when his son jumped on him.

"Dad!" Ethan yelled.

Olivia turned over and smiled at the sight of her 9-year-old son sitting on his father's chest. He was a small boy and weighed about 70 pounds.

"Buddy it's only 2 in the morning. What are you doing up?" She asked with a smile.

"C'mon Mom! It's Christmas! Santa was here!" Ethan said and jumped off the bed and ran into the living room.

"He is way to energetic" Elliot said and started to get up. Olivia followed.

"Mommy you first!" Ethan yelled and threw a present at her. She caught it just in time.

"From Ethan and Dad" She read out loud.

She slowly opened the small box. It was a beautiful gold necklace with Elliot's, her's, and Ethan's birthstones connected. She smiled and gave Ethan a big bear hug.

"I love it." She said and smiled. She turned to Elliot and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you baby" She said and he smiled back.

Ethan grabbed a big wrapped box with his name on it. He started tearing the paper off of it and looked up at his parent's with sparkling eyes.

"HUMMER!" He said and smiled. It was a Hummer that could climb walls and was remote controlled.

After opening everyone's presents', and many fits of laughter along the way, Olivia was sitting on Elliot's lap in the big reclining chair. Ethan was asleep on the couch snoring.

"You know he gets that from you. Right?" Olivia said.

"Ahhh you haven't heard yourself sleep at night have you? Your worse than me." Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "He's zonked right out. He looks so cute when he sleeps. So calm."

Elliot looked at her. "You're a great Mom, you know that?"

Olivia turned and looked at Elliot. "Yeah, I know"

They shared a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: It's short but it's sappy! I hope you like it! Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

5 years later… 

"Room now" Elliot said when he entered his and Olivia's house. Olivia followed close behind and Ethan was behind her. Ethan just nodded and walked down the hall to his room.

Olivia put her hand on Elliot's arm. "Relax baby."

"Relax? He got into a fight. One of the biggest things we taught him was to **NOT** use violence. How do I relax?" Elliot sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Go talk to him. Find out why he did it. I bet you he had a good reason or he wouldn't have done it. Don't jump to conclusions." Olivia sat on Elliot's lap and played with his hair.

"He broke a rule."

"YOU break rules all the time, Elliot. What's your excuse?" Olivia said trying to make a point.

"I…I…when I do it it's justifiable." Elliot said and kissed Olivia's neck.

Olivia just smiled. "Exactly. You know, he is just like you. It's cute."

Elliot smiled. "Mrs. Stabler, are you calling me cute?"

Olivia scoffed. "No. I'm calling our son cute. Not you."

Elliot feigned hurt and pouted. Olivia laughed. "Fine your cute too. C'mon, lets go talk to your son."

Olivia and Elliot got up and Elliot grabbed her hand. "**OUR** son." He said and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: It's fluffy!...Thanks and Enjoy! **

* * *

5 years later… 

"Ethan Stabler" The principal of Ethan's high school announced.

Ethan walked up the stage and grabbed his diploma. He shook the mans hand and looked out into the crowd. He saw everyone from the squad, his family, and his parents.

His Mom was trying her best to not cry and his Dad was freely crying. He laughed at the sight.

He stepped down from the stage and went over to his seat.

The reception…

Olivia looked at their son who was, at this point, hugging his girlfriend. Elliot walked up to her with a Styrofoam cup of juice.

"I can't believe he is leaving for college soon. I'm going to miss him so much. What are we going to do Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Relax?" Elliot said. Olivia smacked his arm.

"Okay it's going to be different. Very different" Elliot said and grabbed Olivia's hand.

They smiled when Ethan approached them.

"Don't get all teary eyed on me now" He said and smiled.

Olivia hugged her son. "Aww Mom. I love you." He said.

She released him. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked him.

"Going to Rachel's house for a little I'll be home by 12:00" Elliot nodded and gave his son a hug.

"Be careful," He said. Olivia and Elliot watched Ethan walk away with his girlfriend.

Olivia and Elliot walked away in the opposite direction. "I love you," He said to her.

"I love you too baby" She said and took his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: I'm going camping so I won't be able to update for a week. I have only a few more chapters left! Thanks and Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 years later…

Elliot was standing up at the podium with Olivia and a microphone. He started talking.

"Okay, everyone listen up" Everybody at the reception looked towards Liv and El.

"I'd like to say a few words to the newlyweds. Rachel it's so great to have you in our family. We all love you. You two have been together since high school and I'm so happy that you stayed together. A few pointers to my son always listen to your wife. She is your master. Don't piss her off"

At this comment everyone started laughing. Olivia smacked Elliot's arm. He pointed to the place he was hit. "See? Thanks for proving my point Liv. Okay, okay, honestly I'm so happy for you buddy. Love ya"

Elliot handed Olivia they microphone. She smiled at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Ethan, honey, just remember this. You will always be mommy's little boy. Now I gained a daughter…and I can't wait for grandchildren."

When Olivia said this Ethan started blushing. He buried his head in his hands and gave his Mom and thumbs up.

"That's my boy!" She said and everyone started laughing. Ethan turned to his wife and gave her a kiss. Elliot smiled at Liv and she kissed him also.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Oh I hope you like it! It's fluffy of course! Anyways...camping was great and I'm glad to be back. I'll be updating soooooooooon! Oh yeah and it's late so please ignore any mistakes. Thanks and Enjoy...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years later……….

Olivia and Elliot were in the hospital waiting room. They had been sitting there for 3 hours now and were growing impatient. Just beyond those swinging doors their daughter-in-law was giving birth to their first grandchild.

Olivia got up and started pacing. Elliot just smiled at her frantic behavior.

"Liv, baby, relax. Everything is fine." Elliot tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to wait Elliot!" She whined and dropped into the seat next to him.

"It's going to take time and you know this." He grabbed her hand and focused on the doors.

20 minutes later………..

Ethan burst through the doors and jumped into Elliot's arms. Elliot balanced himself and caught his full-grown son.

"Daddy!" Ethan yelled, "I'm a Daddy too!" He hugged Olivia and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

Elliot started laughing and Olivia smacked his arm.

"What is it? Where is it? I want to see it!" Olivia said as fast as she could.

"Kay Mom, first off, IT is a girl, SHE is in the nursery right now and yes you can go see HER. C'mon, let's go" Ethan said and pointed towards the nursery.

Olivia quickly followed. She looked through the window and saw a beautiful baby girl with Stabler across the crib. A nurse handed the baby to Olivia.

"What's her name?" Elliot asked.

"Kayla Rose Stabler…I remember once that you said you loved the name Rose. I figured I could fit it in somewhere." Olivia smiled and gave her son a hug.

She looked back down at her granddaughter. "Elliot…she's beautiful."

Elliot leaned in close. "Just like you"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: It's cute! Awww...hehe...hope you like it. Thanks and Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 years later….

Elliot was sitting on the couch with Kayla. Olivia was in the kitchen making lunch. They were watching Dora The Explorer.

"Grandpa! Pay attention! Dora is gonna stop swiper! You hafta say it wif me."

Elliot looked at Kayla. "Okay…what do I say?" He asked with a smile.

"Swiper no swiping! Free times!"

"You mean THREE times," Eliot said. Kayla was having trouble with her TH's. Elliot and Olivia thought it was adorable.

"Free times…grandpa! Were gonna miss it! Ready? Say it!"

"Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping" Elliot said enthusiastically. He turned his head when he heard Olivia laughing.

Kayla smiled and ran to Olivia.

"Gamma? Is lunch ready?" Kayla innocently asked.

"Yeah sweetie. It's on the table."

"Yesssss!" Kayla yelled and ran to the kitchen.

Olivia walked up to Elliot. "I'm getting to old for this" He said and gave Olivia a quick kiss.

"C'mon, lets go eat. I made Kayla's favorite." Olivia said and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Kraft dinner with extra cheese. Yay. I'll die happy if I never eat Kraft dinner again." Elliot walked into the kitchen.

"Grandpa?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you love Kraft dinner?" She asked with her mouth full.

"With all my heart, kiddo." Elliot said and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Okay I know they are getting old...but it's still kinda cute, right? Uh-oh...feel the drama! Hehe. Anways...thanks for all my reviews...they have helped me so much. Even that one about someones heart punching them in the face because it was so bad. I got a good laugh about that. Have fun! Thanks and Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 years later…

"Grandma?" 10-year-old Kayla asked. She had long light brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"Yeah sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"Why is Grandpa sick?"

They were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Elliot had gotten really sick over the last few days and had just been hospitalized. The doctors were running tests on him and nobody was allowed to see him at this moment. Ethan, Kayla, Olivia and Rachel were all waiting.

"People are always getting sick baby. Don't worry." Olivia said and put an arm around Kayla.

Rachel got up. "Hey Kay, lets go grab something to drink."

"Okay Mom"

Once they were gone Olivia put her head in her hands and let out a long sigh.

"It's okay Mom, Dads going to be fine. He's strong." Ethan said and put his hand on his mothers shoulder.

"Ethan, I'm warning you now, I don't think he's going to pull through. He's pretty bad."

"It's just a cold right? Like what could go wrong" Ethan was in denial.

"Sweetie it's more than just a cold. They think his body is shutting down. Nobody knows why though."

Kayla and her Mother came walking back in with water bottles for everyone. They just sat down when the doctor came in the room. He frowned at Olivia and she knew it was bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Awwww...I had to add a little bit of Munch in this chap. It just felt right. Anybody notice that the little line thingy doesn't work anymore or is that just me? Probably just me. Anways...I hope you like it! Thanks and Enjoy. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay El" Olivia said.

After receiving the news form the doctor that Elliot was only going to live a few more days she went straight to his room. She stayed there and now here she was…just waiting for the love of her life to die.

Ethan, Rachel, and Kayla visited earlier. They had explained to Kayla that Elliot was going up to heaven soon and she was taking it pretty hard.

Elliot turned and looked at Olivia. "I love you"

He was in extreme pain and was only able to stay awake for short periods of time because of the medication he was on. He was lucid enough to talk though.

"I know El. Just close your eyes baby…get some rest."

"You won't forget me?"

Olivia was a little taken back by his question. "Never. Not at all. I'll think of you everyday for the rest of my life. I love you."

"Okay. I'll watch you…from wherever I am" He said and let his eyes fall shut as he fell into another restless slumber. His days were numbered and everyone that went by was hell.

2 days later…

Olivia stood outside the hospital and called her son.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kayla…is your daddy there?"

"Yeah Grandma, hold on"

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

"He's gone. 10 minutes ago…it was peaceful." Olivia let a few tears fall.

"Oh my god Mom. Where are you?" Ethan said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"The north entrance to the hospital."

"I'm going to come pick you up. You alright?"

"No…I'll see you when you get here." Olivia let out a small laugh. "You know what he said before he died?"

"What, Mom?"

"He said that he saw Munch. Standing in a suit and tie…holding out his hand. Giving that goofy over the glasses look."

John had died several years back. It was tough for all of them but they made it through and that gave Olivia hope that she would make it through Elliots death also.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**A/N: Awwww...it's so sad! It's short but I thought I better get Olivia's mental status out there. More will be coming soon but I have to go camping tomorrow so I won't be able to update for about 4 days. Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 years later…

Olivia was sitting in her one bedroom apartment with a bowl of Cheerios. She was thinking about all of the recent deaths. It seemed like there were so many funerals to go to. All of her friends were just moving on and it worried her. When was her time?

4 months after Elliot died Fin went to. Everyone said he went the way he would of wanted to go…drive by style. He was on his way home from the store when some punks thought it would be funny to scare him. Not meaning to hit him but they did. A little after Fin was Alex. For real this time…well we think she's really dead. Nobody really knows.

Casey was just recently hospitalized. She got diagnosed with cancer…won't be long before she leaves also. Don is 90 and still alive…which nobody understands. Even though he is in a coma.

Brian Cassidy had been dead for several years. He died on the job one night while trying to get a junkie to cooperate. Monique Jeffries…she just disappeared. Nobody knows anything about her anymore. Trevor Langdon is in some retirement home. He thinks he is the president…not much time left on his watch.

Arthur Branch is long gone too. Heart attack. Oh yeah, George Huang is dead. Nobody even saw it coming. He killed himself one night a long time ago. His sister was kidnapped and raped and it pushed him over the edge.

Warner was the most recent one to die. It was in her sleep. Nice and peaceful, I'm happy for her. I think.

So I guess from now on it's just a waiting game, to see how I die and when. It'll be nice to see everyone again. I can't wait…I wonder what heavens like…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: This is the end. Im sick again so sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoyed my story! Thanks to everyone.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's POV

People say when you die you see your life flashes before your eyes. They say that there's a light that you follow and it brings you to heaven. It's nothing like that. It's almost like falling asleep. You slowly fade out and your heartbeat is loud. Oh so very loud. Elliot was right about one thing though, I saw my friends.

As I faded people came into focus. Everyone was younger…they looked so healthy. Not to mention the smiles. Everyone was smiling, not a single person had any hint of sadness. They were all standing around in a giant park. It had kids running and trees everywhere. There were old and young alike were around.

The first thing I noticed was how good I felt. Then I realized that I was standing in front of every one of my old friends from the squad. They just stared at me with those dumb smiles.

I looked down at my hands and then felt my face. I was so much younger…

"Why am I so young? Why are you so young?" I asked.

Casey smiled. "When you die you are brought back to the age that you were happiest. Huang is 10 and extremely cute. I don't know where he went though."

Elliot stepped forward and hugged me. "I love you and I missed you" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh I missed you too…so much"

I hugged everyone and we walked away smiling. It felt good to be happy again.


End file.
